


Has To Go

by honestchick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Mean Pepper, Parent Tony Stark, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Pepper is jealous that Tony pays more attention to Peter, Pepper does something about it





	1. Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ship Pepperony, please leave. I don't like that ship for multiple reasons and Pepper is not a nice character in this story.

“Babe, ready?” Pepper asks as she puts on her earrings. She hears no response. Her eyebrows furrow wondering where Tony is. “Tony?” Nothing once again. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, where’s Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is at the workshop with Mr. Parker. They are working on a science project for Mr. Parker’s class,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies. Pepper sighs. Of course, Tony is with Peter! When isn’t he? Pepper heads down, frustrated.

Tony and Peter high-five each other when they think of another idea for his science project.

“Mr. Stark, my project is going to be so awesome!” Peter says, excited to get started on it now. They just finished doing small blueprints and ideas from it.

“Tony!” Pepper snaps. Peter and Tony look up from the loud shout.

“Pepper, sweetie. What’s the occasion?” Tony asks confused on why she’s dressed up.

“Tony, we have a date night!” Pepper hisses. Peter frowns, feeling guilty.

“Can we reschedule? Peter and I busy working on his school project and I want to make sure he aces it,” Tony replies, jokingly punching Peter’s shoulder. Peter gives a small smile.

“Mr. Stark, I can come by tomorrow after school. It’s all good,” Peter advices.

“Peter, you don’t…” Pepper cuts him off.

“I’m pretty sure it’s past Peter’s curfew, don’t you think?!” Pepper snaps with her hands on her hips.

“Tomorrow, same time?” Peter asks. Tony nods.

“Of course,” Tony replies. Peter hugs him goodbye. He just passes by Pepper with a small wave goodbye and rushes out.

“Tomorrow, you have a meeting. You can’t…” Tony waves his hand, ignoring it.

“Peter comes first,” Tony argues. “Let me get dressed and we can go.” He kisses Pepper’s cheek before heading up, leaving a frustrated Pepper with her arms crossed.

Later at dinner, it’s not really a date night for Pepper since all Tony talks about is Peter and how good he’s doing in school.

“He’s going to MIT, I can already see it. We haven’t had the college talk but we will soon. I want him to start being ahead and be on track,” Tony rambles.

“Tony!” Pepper blurts out. “Can we talk about something else?” Tony slightly frowns.

“Sure, what about?” Tony asks, unsure what to do talk about. For a while, since their break around the accords situation, he noticed it’s so…odd since they got back together. The only time Pepper talks to him if she’s scolding him or some stupid meeting or complaining about his suits.

“Well, how about the meeting later this week?” Pepper replies. There you go, just what he expected. “The company we are going to see is expecting to see you so no trying to ignore it.” Tony sighs.

“Anything but meetings,” Tony comments.  He then tries to talk about both of their days since he doesn’t know how long it’s been since they asked each other that. “How was your day? I know you were in the office most of the day. I hope you got to take a few breaks.” Pepper rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, that didn’t happen. I scheduled more meetings for you, so you are really busy this month. Not only that, you have some galas to attend…” Tony takes a sip of his wine, annoyed by this conversation as she talks more about meetings and places he has to attend.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y informed me. I might adjust some meetings because I need a break or two,” Tony comments.

“No, you aren’t,” Pepper tells him. Tony raises an eyebrow, confused.

“Why can’t I? The meetings will still go on but I feel like I should change some since they are cramped in each week and some are on the same days. I have the right to change them,” Tony argues.

“Why? So, you can work on your dumb suits,” Pepper lashes back. “My god, you never take anything serious. Tomorrow, you are still going to that meeting and not working with Peter. For once in your life, can you take this serious?” Tony stays silent. He wants to argue that he does take this company serious; he gets along with most companies. If they have trouble, he always helps them but she doesn’t notice that.

“Alright, this was fun,” Tony states, standing up. “Nice date night, really. I’m heading back. Don’t worry I won’t work on any “dumb suits.” Tomorrow, I’m working with Peter on his science project. Pepper, you might run my company but you don’t run my life.” He leaves the restaurant. He heads to the Avengers Facility and thinks things over. Does he take things serious? He always upsets people. He got his friends…well his supposed friends upset that made them just leave and they didn’t even look back, he gets the people upset when all he wants is to help, he messes everything up. The relationship with Pepper is…he’s messing things up with her, it’s his entire fault. He serves himself a shot and is about to swallow the whole drink, his thoughts get interrupted.

“Sir, Mr. Parker is calling,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces.

“Put him through,” Tony replies, putting the cup down.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s voice filling the room.

“What did we say about the Mr. Stark, kid?” Tony asks.

“Right, right! Sorry, I mean Tony,” Peter corrects. “Um, I have a small problem.”

“Kid, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Tony asks about to call in his suit.

“I…um…” Peter clears his throat and sighs. “I got grounded.”

“Kid, what did you do?” Tony quizzes.

“I…I may have or may have not gotten a bad grade on my report card?” Peter says unsure. “I mean it’s not that bad.”

“What?! Peter, for what class?” Tony asks.

“I got a C on English and Aunt May is overreacting. It’s just, I forgot to do some homework this week and I’ve been focused on the project,” Peter explains and groans in annoyance. “I can’t go over until my grade is up so tomorrow and pretty much this week is cancelled.”

“No, it’s not,” Tony replies.

“What? Didn’t you hear what I said?” Peter asks, confused.

“Yes but instead I will go over there tomorrow and this week around three when you get out of school. I’ll help with any English homework, well I’ll try, and we’ll continue the project. Sound good?” Tony states.

“Really!?” Peter shouts, ecstatic.

“Yes, really,” Tony replies with a chuckle.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. Thank you!” Peter blurts out. “See you tomorrow.” Before Tony can comment on the Mr. Stark, Peter hangs up. Tony just shakes his head with a smirk. He grabs the cup and is about to take a sip but just cringes.

“Nah,” Tony mumbles, dumping it out and starts working on his “stupid suits” as Pepper calls it.

~

“Tony, you have a meeting in one hour, where the hell are you going?” Pepper asks as she walks in. Tony is holding a box filled with blueprints and building parts.

“Where do you think? Like I told you yesterday, I’m going to work with Peter,” Tony replies, getting more annoyed. “Peter unfortunately got grounded by his Aunt May so I’m going to do his project with him over there.” Tony walks towards the elevator, it opens. He walks in.

“My god Tony, you…” The elevator closes as she’s about to talk. The elevator opens to the garage level. Tony puts the box in the car and starts driving to Peter’s.

~

Peter and Tony high five as a part of the robot moves.

“Alright, kiddo! You got it!” Tony praises. May looks at them with a smile, she loves seeing Peter happy. She hasn’t seen Peter his happy since…Ben. She’s happy Mr. Stark came into their lives because ever since then Peter came out of his shell. May enjoys seeing Peter come back home rambling on what Mr. Stark and him are working on at the workshop and what he’s learned from him. May would hate if this happy Peter, the Peter she sees right now, smiling wide and his body filled with adrenaline, goes away. She hopes not.

“Hey, how about I order some take out?” May asks.

“I’ll order. How does pizza sound?” Tony replies and Peter agrees with that idea.

~

Tony walks in still smiling wide with the visit with Parkers. His smile drops away when he spots Pepper.

“What is it now, Pepper?” Tony asks, just wanting to get back to the workshop.

“You said you were going to help with a stupid project, not stay the whole damn day,” Pepper comments. Tony sighs, walking past her.

“Excuse me, Tony! Its night time and I want my fiancée by my side!” Pepper snaps.

“Well, I don’t want to! I’m going to be at the workshop,” Tony shouts back.

“Fine, I don’t want to wake up with your damn nightmares anyway!” Pepper lashes out. Tony freezes, feeling his heart ache as if someone ripped it out. Pepper walks out and back into the room thinking in her head that Peter has got to go.


	2. Lies Told

**A Week Later**

Peter rushes inside so excited to see Mr. Stark, he’s finally not grounded anymore. They have been working on his design at his place and so far, it’s looking great. He’s so psyched for this science project; it’s in a few weeks. They have to present to the whole class about their piece. It didn’t have to be anything big, but Mr. Stark claims he should go big and show the students who the genius is in the class. The teacher advised the students that if family or anyone wanted to come, they could, but it wasn’t mandatory. When Mr. Stark found out about that, he said for sure he was going to attend and wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, where’s da…Mr. Stark?” Peter asks and slightly blushes when he catches himself.

_Come on, Peter! Don’t embarrass yourself in front of Mr. Stark. If you do, he’s not going to want to hang out with you anymore_

“Hello, Peter! Mr. Stark is in a small meeting right now. Would you like to wait?” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds.

“Sure, do you think he’ll mind if I watch some TV as I wait?” Peter asks as he sits down on the couch.

“Of course not, Mr. Stark has channels set up for you on what you can and can’t watch. What channel would you like?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asks.

“Any channel would be fine,” Peter replies, getting comfortable. The Incredibles 2 bop on. “Oh, my favorite!” He’s just started watching for the first 15 minutes when he sees Pepper walk in. The vibe in the room suddenly drops. He gives a small smile.

“Hi, Ms. Potts, I’m here waiting for Mr. Stark. I’m here for the science project,” Peter explains. Pepper gives a small glare as she fake smiles.

“Look Peter, you are nice and all but the showing up…has to stop,” Pepper tells Peter. Peter frowns. Has he done something wrong? He fiddles with his fingers and looks down before looking back up. He can see a look that he doesn’t like on Pepper’s face.

“Wha…what? Why?” Peter asks. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Peter, you are coming between me and Tony. Tony thinks it’s time if he doesn’t hang out with you as much because you are bothering his time,” Pepper lies with a smile. Peter eyes start to water and his lip trembles. Peter gives a small sniffle trying to stop him from crying.

“I…I didn’t know,” Peter chokes out.

“Yeah, well now you do. You can go and don’t come back,” Pepper states with a smirk and waves his hand to guide him out.

“Oh…I…I understand. I should go,” Peter replies and rushes out. He rushes home as tears are falling down his cheeks. God, he’s an idiot! He actually thought Mr. Stark cared about him, but he guesses not. To think he actually thought of Mr. Stark as another…father figure, he’s so stupid.

~

When he heads back home, May smiles expecting to see her happy boy, but she sees tears streaming down his cheeks. Her smile drops. May goes to his side.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” May asks. “What happened?” Peter just breaks down crying into her arms. Peter feels betrayed, hurt. There’s this pain in his heart, the same feeling when he lost Uncle Ben, that he wishes would go away.

~

Half an hour later, Tony finally is back. He drops his suit jacket on the couch.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, has Peter arrived ye…” He doesn’t finish his question when Pepper walks over to him with a menacing smile. Tony doesn’t like it.

“We should go out, just the two of us,” Pepper suggests.

“No, Peter and I are hanging out today. We are going to work on his science project,” Tony tells her.

“Trust me, he’s not going to show,” Pepper advices and tugs at his arm. “So, let’s go out…” Tony yanks his arm away.

“What do you mean? What did you do?” Tony questions. If she laid a hand on his kid, she’s going to pay.

“Boss, Ms. Potts sent him away,” F.R.I.D.A.Y advices. “She made Mr. Parker cry.”

“What did you do!?” Tony shouts. Pepper rolls his eyes.

“I just said the truth, he was getting in the way and now he’s not coming back,” Pepper responds and puts her hands on her hips.

“No, you got it wrong. You aren’t coming back,” Tony tells her. Before Pepper can respond, an angry May bursts in the room with a tear-eyed Peter behind her.

“Aunt May, please,” Peter pleads.

“You are dead, Stark!” May hisses ignoring Peter. “How fucking dare you treat my boy like that? If you didn’t want to hang out with him anymore, why did you even start in the get-go? Do you like playing with people’s feelings?” Tony looks at Pepper with a glare and she just smirks.

“Aunt May, please. Let’s just go,” Peter pleads. Tony’s heart clenches when he sees Peter’s bloodshot eyes.

“Hold on! Please, hold on!” Tony blurts out. “There’s been a misunderstanding!”

“Really? How is that?” May asks.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, show me the footage of Ms. Potts talking to Pete,” Tony says and the footage plays out.

_Pepper walks in. Peter’s smile drops, but still manages to give a small one._

_“Hi, Ms. Potts, I’m here waiting for Mr. Stark. I’m here for the science project,” Peter explains. Pepper gives a small glare as she fake smiles._

_“Look Peter, you are nice and all but the showing up…has to stop,” Pepper tells Peter. Peter frowns. He fiddles with his fingers and looks down before looking back up. Pepper has a menacing look on her face._

_“Wha…what? Why?” Peter asks. “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“Peter, you are coming between me and Tony. Tony thinks it’s time if he doesn’t hang out with you as much because you are bothering his time,” Pepper lies with a smile. Peter eyes start to water and his lip trembles. Peter gives a small sniffle trying to stop him from crying._

_“I…I didn’t know,” Peter chokes out._

_“Yeah, well now you do. You can go and don’t come back,” Pepper states with a smirk and waves his hand to guide him out._

_“Oh…I…I understand. I should go,” Peter replies and rushes out the room as tears are falling down his cheeks._

Tony clenches his fists.

“Get the fuck out!” Tony barks out scaring everyone in the room in the process. Pepper looks at him in shock.

“Me? But I….” Tony cuts her off.

“Get out! You fucking told lies to my kid! You know all that you said was nowhere near true! You lied because you hated how I spend all my time with Peter! It wasn’t Peter’s fault that we drifted apart. It’s you!” Tony shouts and Pepper takes a step back. “You are fucking bossy and controlling! You always try to take over what I’m doing. Get out! You are fired. Don’t go near the company! Don’t go near any of us. Leave the ring on the table on the way out and I’ll have your things moved out of here by tonight! If I see you, I’m calling the damn cops on you. GET OUT!” Pepper scurries out. May and Peter are silent, not knowing what to say. Tony turns to them. “Pete, what she said wasn’t true. I love spending time with you.” Peter bites the inside of his cheek and fiddles with his fingers still trying to wrap his head around that Tony called him _his_ kid.

“Really?” Peter murmurs. Tony chuckles and nods yes.

“Peter, you are never bothering my time,” Tony assures. “I always look forward into seeing you every day. You are pretty much the highlight of the day after stupid conferences for work. I like hearing your rambles about your day and ideas. I like when you get nervous whenever you are scared to ask me things. I like how you always think I don’t see you when you take selfies of me and you. Peter, I….um…” He clears his throat and looks at May for help. May playfully rolls her eyes.

“He cares for you, sweetie,” May pitches in. Peter blushes really hard at that statement. May is happy that the issue is gone away and is grateful that Tony didn’t actually hurt her Peter.

“I care about you too, Mr. Stark,” Peter says and wraps his arms around Tony. Tony tenses and May can tell. She signals to tell him to put his arms down and he hesitantly does. Tony lays his head on top of Peter’s and pulls Peter closer.

“I…I love you, dad,” Peter confesses. Tony doesn’t expect that neither does May. May nods her head at Tony trying to guide him.

“Oh, Pete,” Tony gently says. “I love you too, son.” Peter smiles wide as he has his face hidden on Tony’s chest. “Now, how about you and I work on your science fair project?”

Peter nods ok as he pulls away.

“What do you say, May? Wanna join?” Tony asks.

“Sure, why not? I’ll make sure you two don’t forget to eat,” May responds.

“Since the subject is on food, can we order some takeout?” Peter asks.

“Of course,” Tony replies. “Thai?”

“Yes,” May and Peter reply in sync.

“Alright, you heard them F.R.I.D.A.Y. The Parkers want Thai,” Tony says.

“Just ordered boss, order should be in here about thirty minutes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.

“Alright, let’s get going,” Tony says as they walk to the workshop. As they walk in, they see DUM-E trying to make a smoothie. “Hey, if you make a mess, I’m donating you to a community college!”

~

Everything was fine. It was. Everything was going so smoothly. May and Mr. Stark showed up. He’s surprised May showed up because he thought she had work, turns out Mr. Stark convinced the boss into giving May a day off or two. He didn’t notice they arrived because Flash was in front of his desk insulting his project. He was calling it _stupid_ and _a joke._ Flash even said he was going to get an F on this project, but Flash was turned around by Mr. Stark. He threatened Flash easily, “If you want to go college, then you’d leave my son alone.” That scared Flash off right away and shut his mouth the whole class time.

But then, then the time came. He had to present. That’s when everything went still for Peter.

Peter sets his project down and his blood freezes when he sees all eyes on him. He’s going to embarrass himself and everyone will laugh at him. He should just run out of there. Peter gulps. He sees Ned smiling and giving him encouragement. He then sees May and Mr. Stark giving him thumbs up and an assuring smile. He clears his throat and raises his head a little bit higher. He explains his project and what tools he used and what its purpose is. He activates the robot and it takes a couple of steps and grabs a book that was on the table, and then takes a couple steps towards Peter handing him the book.

“A…And that’s my project,” Peter finishes. The whole class claps. He hears Ned, May, and Mr. Stark cheers the loudest. He smiles feeling proud of himself for not stuttering or fainting in front of everyone. He sits down back at his desk and watches as the others present. Finally his class, luckily last class, ends. May and Mr. Stark embrace him into a hug and Peter hums in content.

“Kiddo, you did amazing! Your teacher better give you an A on this project,” Mr. Stark assures.

“I agree, you really outdid yourself, Pete,” May adds.

“Thanks, guys,” Peter replies. “It means a lot, but if it wasn’t for you Mr. Stark, I don’t think I would have did it.” Tony scoffs.

“That’s a lie and you know it. Your big brain would have thought of something better than this, trust me. You are genius, kid. Believe in yourself,” Mr. Stark advices. “Now, we should go out to celebrate.” Even though there was a jealous and controlling person trying to interfere, no one was going to separate the Father and Son Duo, their love and bond was too strong.


End file.
